Doloroso pesar
by Pami Li
Summary: [UA] Cuidemos al amor, si no se terminará y entonces sentiremos el vacío al no estar uno al lado del otro. Capitulo único.


**Doloroso pesar**

Yo deseaba en verdad ser esa persona que estuviera a tu lado para siempre, por siempre. Sin dudarlo, sin necesidad de demostraciones. Tan sólo por sentirlo.

- o -

Les contaré la historia de mi vida, es que no puede existir otra más que todo lo que viví con él, con la única persona a la que amado y amaré.  
Mi nombre no importa pero es necesario que me llamen de alguna forma me parece… pueden decirme Cerezo, tal y como él lo hacía.

- o -

Todo comenzó un día de otoño, caminaba rumbo a mi hogar después de un divertido día en la universidad, mis amigas y yo nos habíamos volado varias, si no es que todas, las clases.  
Las chicas con las que me juntaba me hacían olvidar por completo que estaba muy sola. Las cosas en casa no iban bien, mis padres peleaban todo el tiempo y mi querida hermana menor siempre estaba ocupada en su vida, pareciera que yo era la única diferente en mi familia, la única a la que le gustaba soñar y desear que todo fuera diferente.

Volviendo al tema, caminaba yo cerca de un parque cercano a la escuela, pretendía ir a una tienda nueva donde vendían hermosos osos de peluche, siempre me apasionaba verlos en las vitrinas, pero entonces algo me sacó de mi tarea… un chico, un chico de cabellos alborotados y castaños y mirada triste. Siempre lo primero que veo en un chico es su mirar, de ese pequeño aspecto me puedo hacer muchas ideas y sacar muchas conclusiones respecto a su ser, pero éste chico en particular a pesar de tener una mirada melancólica no podía adentrar mas en él, como si estuviera escondido detrás de algo muy doloroso.

Y fue justamente esa razón por la que me llamó la atención, por la que intente acercarme a él disimuladamente, o eso fue lo que intenté.  
Camine unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba, pero estaba tan concentrada viéndole que tropecé con mis propios pies y caí cerca de él.

- ¿Estas bien? – escuche la voz de un chico mientras el color subía a mis mejillas, parecía una chica de secundaría… cayéndome por acercarme a un chico¡ja!... ¡¡que pena!!  
- Si, estoy bien – dije como pude, limitándome al ver el suelo y maldecirlo por ser tan duro.

De pronto una mano caballerosa se colocó frente a mi, la tome un mirar a su dueño por la gran pena que sentía todavía, cuando por fin levante mi rostro mi pena se convirtió en pesar, el chico al que tomaba de la mano era justamente la razón de mi nuevo moretón en las piernas.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? – mi mirada se cruzo con la suya y prácticamente desde ese momento me enamoré  
- Sí… estoy bien – respondí como pude, si había pasado por mi mente que algo ocultaban sus ojos debería de ser algo como un brillar inmenso. No puedo negar que si tenían un poco de dolor marcado en ellos pero al mismo tiempo el verlos tan directamente y atentamente como yo te podía dejar sin aliento.

Intenté decir alguna otra cosa, pero las palabras se quedaban en mis labios, el verlo me había dejado totalmente fascinada. Fue entonces cuando sentí un dolor en mi tobillo derecho, al parecer la caída había tenido otras consecuencias aparte del moretón gigante que me aparecería.

- Me parece que te lastimaste¿cierto?  
- Umh… si – dije apenada, todavía me caigo frente a él como una tonta y ahora se preocupaba por mi.  
- Te ayudaré – pasó su brazo rápidamente por mi cintura y me cargo en sus brazos, llevándome hacia una banca cercana  
- Pe… pero no es necesario – mi rostro se colocaba sonrojado  
- Claro que sí, te caíste por mi culpa y yo me encargaré de ti  
- ¿Qué…? – dirigí mi mirada hacia él un tanto preocupada - ¿por qué dices que fue tu culpa?  
- Porque te distrajiste por mirarme

Mi corazón casi se detiene. ¿Había notado que lo había observado desde que llego¡que horror!... quería salir corriendo de ese lugar pero mi tobillo no me lo permitía, además… su fragancia me tenía mas loca que hacia unos momentos.

- Aunque debo de agradecerte que no haya sido yo el del percance – sonrió  
- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunté inocentemente  
- A que si tu no te hubieras acercado a verme a mí, yo lo haría por ti – un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

¡No podía creer lo que me decía!... ¿cómo podía decir eso?... ¿acaso jugaba conmigo?

- No creas que estoy jugando, lo que te digo es verdad – adivinó mis pensamientos – y para que me creas haré esto

Se acercó a mis labios y los rozo con los suyos lenta y rápidamente, como dándome tan sólo una pequeña probadita de lo que podía hacer. Se alejo de mí con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras yo comenzaba a parecer una mora por el color de mi rostro.

- Por cierto, mi nombre es Syaoran, pero puedes decirme Syao  
- Yo soy Sakura, pero me dicen Cerezo  
- Lindo nombre… Cerezo – tomo mi mano derecha entre las suyas – tan lindo como tú  
- Ya deja de decir eso o me lo voy a creer – aleje mi mano de él  
- ¿Crees en el destino, Cerezo? – su mirada se torno seria  
- Pues… no mucho  
- Yo sí – miro el cielo – y yo creo que el destino es lo que me llamo aquí hoy – volteo de nuevo a verme - ¿sabes?, yo pensaba suicidarme hoy… hasta que te vi

- o -

Y así es como yo cambié su vida y él la mía. Comenzamos a conocernos lentamente, intentando tener conciencia de todas y cada una de las situaciones que habían sucedido en nuestro pasado. Él había tenido una vida difícil… ¡y yo que me quejaba de la mía!, definitivamente creo que el destino si nos unió aquel día de otoño.

- o -

- ¿Te casarías conmigo, Cerezo? – pregunto mientras me tenía entre sus brazos  
- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – dije yo algo asustada por la idea, no sabía como tomar esa pregunta en ese momento  
- Porque quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, sólo por eso – acaricio mi cabello con delicadeza  
- Pues… nunca lo había pensado – veía el techo de su habitación con algo de duda  
- ¿Es que acaso no quisieras estar conmigo para siempre? – sus palabras las dijo con algo de dolor y a la vez de reclamo hacia mi persona  
- No, no es eso… es que… creo que aún somos algo jóvenes¿no?  
- Para el amor no existe edad – me soltó rápidamente y camino hacia su ventana  
- No lo tomes de esa manera Syao, es que… sólo nunca lo había pensado – tomé tu mano para después besarla  
- ¿Podrías pensarlo tan sólo un segundo? – volvió a pasar sus brazos por mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él – imaginarte que somos marido y mujer y vivimos juntos, para siempre

Cerré mis ojos y mi imaginación hizo de las suyas, entre mis pensamientos pasaron muchas situaciones en las cuales me sentía contenta, pero por alguna razón sabía que jamás íbamos a poder casarnos, llegar junto al altar.

- ¿Lo imaginaste? – junto su frente con la mía  
- Si… - lo vi directamente a los ojos  
- ¿Te gusto lo que viste? – beso mi frente delicadamente  
- Si…

Y lo besé.

El momento propició ese beso, pero aparte y sin saberlo en ese momento, lo hacía por el miedo de que se alejará de mí, que me dejará sola.  
Que en realidad nuestra relación fuera sólo algo pasajero.

- Te amo – me recostó en su cama con cuidado mientras me besaba el cuello  
- Te amo – le respondí mientras me dejaba llevar, tan sólo, me dejaba llevar.

- o -

Los planes de boda comenzaron poco tiempo después, las edades tal y como él había dicho no importaban. Y no era que fuéramos unos niños, pero si no era la edad 'promedio' para casarse en ese lugar.  
Nos amábamos tanto, no necesitábamos palabras para expresarlo, principalmente, porque pensábamos que no eran necesarias intentar decirlas, sentíamos que el otro ya debía saberlo.  
No creíamos necesario decirnos un te amo.

- o -

Todo acabo, no quedaba más. Nos convertimos en extraños de un momento a otro, fue tan rápido que no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo.

Nuestros deseos se alejaron del punto de partida, de ese punto que había nacido aquel día de otoño.  
Los sentimientos se dispersaron, jamás hicimos nada para que no fuera así, pensábamos que lo nuestro duraría eternamente sin cuidar lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. La distancia de nuestras mentes marcó una gran línea entre él y yo, no era que no estuviéramos físicamente juntos, si no que… las palabras se habían terminado.  
Si tan sólo lo hubiera notado…

- o -

- Esto ya no funciona Cerezo

Nos encontrábamos en aquella banca, él me había citado en el lugar donde nos conocimos para hablar. Las peleas entre nosotros se habían convertido en un gran pesar diariamente.  
Los planes de boda los habíamos detenido intentando arreglar primero nuestra ya deteriorada relación pero sin ningún resultado satisfactorio.

- Lo sé – dije mirando el horizonte  
- Cerezo… siento mucho decir esto pero… ya no siento lo mismo por ti

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, en verdad no quería escuchar lo que él tenía que decirme… aunque yo ya lo sabía, no quería escucharlo salir de sus labios.

- Lo sé – mi voz se escucha entrecortada  
- No quiero lastimarte, no quiero mentirte – dio lentamente unos pasos hacia mí – no puedo seguir con esto  
- ¿Desde cuando? – mi mente me daba malas ideas¿y si nunca me amó?  
- No lo sé, no sabría decirte – se colocó a un lado mío – sólo sé que eso es lo que sucede  
- Pues yo también ya debía decírtelo, gritarlo – mentí por el dolor que sentía – ya no te amo Syao, desde hace un tiempo que ya no lo hago

Él se quedo viéndome con tristeza, sabía que lo que decía no era verdad. De nosotros dos el que aún amaba un poco más era yo.

- No puedo decirte que no estés molesta pero en verdad no quiero perderte – tomó mi mano cuidando mi reacción  
- ¿Perderme? – me aleje de él con rapidez - ¿es que aún te importa eso?  
- Eres la persona mas importante para mi, sin ti muchas cosas no las habría vivido, sentido…, tu bien lo sabes – su voz se quebraba  
- Oh si… la historia de que te ibas a suicidar aquella tarde¿sabes?... no te la creo, ya no – lagrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas – ya no soy una chiquilla tonta, se que siempre me mentiste, siempre

Y salí corriendo de ese lugar, mi corazón se rompía por lo que había escuchado, y sobre todo, por lo que había dicho yo. El mentirle había sido lo más doloroso que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

- o -

Pasó el tiempo. Nos perdonamos el uno al otro. Aunque él y yo ya jamás existimos como podríamos ser. Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado mejor, sin enojarme… sin suponer, tal vez todo sería mejor.  
El problema de todo era que yo aún sentía algo pequeño por él, no debía decirlo porque sabía que si lo hacía notar volvería a nacer ese sentir.

Después de destruirnos el uno al otro, tan sólo por la razón de que yo dije cosas sin sentirlas, lo dañé a él y me dañé a mí. Lastimen nuestros delicados corazones sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Él y yo siempre estaremos juntos, como buenos amigos, como íntimos amigos, y es que luego de todo lo que habíamos sentido ya no podíamos alejarnos, simplemente no podíamos.  
Sin amarnos, sin dar otra oportunidad al amor por el miedo de ser dañados el uno por el otro, si tan sólo el amor no jugará con los sentimientos como se le da la gana. Si nosotros pudiéramos controlar todo con un pequeño botón que nos llevará a ser felices por siempre, si tan sólo pudiéramos volver al principio…  
Y eso era nuestro doloroso pesar.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Espero que les haya gustado la historia, fue creada basandome un poco en una cancion de Belanova y en otra de La Oreja de Van Gogh.  
Originalmente era con personajes totalmente mios pero se las coloco con Sakura y Syaoran para que les llame la atención xP! 


End file.
